A Beautiful Mess
by offtolimabean
Summary: Kurt Hummel gets himself into trouble and ends up in Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys. He meets the resident bad boy, Blaine Anderson, and everything changes. He thinks his life is a mess. AU! Badboy!Blaine Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) This is my first "badboy blaine/reform school" fic ... so forgive me. . .**

**Oh and thanks for supporting our other fics! It means the world to me. hehehe**

**So yeah... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. :(**

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm going to a damn Reform School." Kurt pressed his temples and sighed.

_It happened on a cold rainy day. Kurt Hummel was pacing the halls of McKinley like he did every day. He came in and out of his classes on time like he did every day. He'd come to his locker to re-touch his hair like he did every day. He went to glee club practically just to watch Rachel Berry sing some mushy song to Finn like she did every day. But that one thing about that day, that made it different from all the rest; it happened after school when Kurt went back to get the books he left in one of his classrooms. He walked in the room and immediately spotted his books. He grabbed them, stuffed them in his shoulder bag and left the room. He was halfway down the slippery staircase when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned around to be greeted by David Karofsky, the bully who made his life a living hell. _

"_Hey queer." The bully smiled._

"_What do you want, karofsky?" Kurt spat._

"_I want you to stop sprinkling your stupid fairy dust all over the place" Karofsky taunted._

"_Well, I don't see how my stupid fairy dust can hurt a monster like you" Kurt said, words dripping with sarcasm._

"_You're getting you gay everywhere, you freakin' homo." _

"_You're the one who makes such a big deal out of it, you jerk!" Kurt exclaimed. _

"_Shut up, you f*cking faggot" Dave shoved Kurt to the wall so hard, his bag fell on the floor and let out its contents._

"_Leave the f*cking faggot alone." Kurt squirmed against the bully's tight grip._

"_watch it Hummel, or I'll have to beat you senselessly" he threatened. _

_This happened every day too; all the threats and the pushes to his locker. But today, David was walking on thin ice. Kurt's temper was hanging on a line and David wasn't helping it. Kurt didn't want to but he knew deep in his guts that he was gonna snap._

"_I don't care. You're weak. You only have the guts to threaten me when there's absolutely no one around." Kurt gritted his teeth._

"_I SAID WATCH IT HUMMEL, OR I'LL-" _

"_or you'll what? Beat me up? Toss me in the dumpster? Shove me to a locker? Nothing you can do will change who I am!" Kurt's face beaded with sweat as he let out words he never had the courage to say. David's face was nearly inches away from Kurt's and he could feel the jock's hot angry breath on his skin. _

"_SHUT UP HUMMEL, OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU SHU-" _

"_You're a coward, Karofsky! A wimp! You think beating me up will change me? Well nothing you stupid Neanderthal can do to-" Kurt didn't finish because the Neanderthal's big lips crashed upon his, sealing in a hot messy kiss. _

_Kurt felt numb. _

_What the hell was happening! _

_Kurt definitely did not kiss back, but Dave didn't seem to care. Kurt didn't know what to do; he was too stricken by horror and confusion to even think. David Karofsky, the homophobic jerk, the boy who bullied Kurt for being gay; was kissing him. -Kissing him-. Kurt felt like the world was falling on him and he couldn't do a thing. Dave pressed him harder against the wall and that's when the flurried boy finally came to his senses. He pushed the boy as hard as he could and the next thing he knew, they jock who was kissing him was lying on the floor, down the stairs, screaming pain. He stood there; sweat dripping as his whole body trembled with fear. Dave broke his left ankle and his arm. Everything from that point was a blur. When Karofsky's parents heard of what happened, they took it to the court. Kurt could have easily told the everyone in the court room exactly what happened but Karofsky was hurt bad enough and Kurt didn't have enough evil in him to uncover a secret that would hurt him even more. He knew how it was like anyway; to be in the closet for so long. So the judge said Kurt was to attend a reform school or legal matters could get worse. Naturally, they took the easier way out._

He stared at the half-packed suitcase lying in front of him.

'What the hell did I get myself into?" He asked himself. Tears started building but he pushed them away. He shoved everything else he needed into his bags, got clean and threw himself to the bed. Although he was tired and exhausted, His mind wouldn't stop racing. He screwed up, big time.

By this time tomorrow, he'd be in a dorm room in a reform school for boys, who have done things far worse than the little accident he got into. He'd be far away from McKinley, locked away in some school. He won't be in glee club, singing and dancing to songs that were played on the radio way too much. He won't have his friends beside him to be there for him. His life wouldn't be the same, that's for sure.

with that on mind, His eyes fell shut and in no time, he was fast asleep.

* * *

**There :) So how was it? Please review and speak your mind :) **

**oh and Thanks for reading! *CYBER HUG***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**(FINALLY)**

** First, I'd like to apologize for the really slow updates. I reeeally suck at time management ... Yup, that's my lame excuse right there.**

**But Thank you so so so much for all the story alerts and favorites! not only for _A Beautiful Mess_ but also for our other stories. They mean so friggin much. You guys make my day : So anyway, I'll shut up now and leave you at peace to read this long overdue Chapter 2 of A Beautiful Mess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt found himself in a dark forest. He was running but he didn't know why. The trees around him melted to a blur of green and brown. _What was happening? What's going on?_ Kurt tried to stop for he did not know what he was running from, but his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. He was exhausted. His muscles were tensing; he was breathing hard and he was in cold sweat. Kurt was terrified. He was all alone in the forest; no one could help him. A loud deep sound roared from behind him. Someone or something was chasing him. He was drenched in adrenaline. He picked up pace but the sound just grew louder and louder. Whatever he was running from was catching up, drawing close. Because his mere curiosity and the rush of adrenaline in his veins, Kurt did the biggest mistake of turning his head around to see the creature he was running from. The creature was twice as big as Kurt, It looked mean and rugged. It was all a blurry mess, Kurt couldn't see the face but he was almost certain in had an oddly familiar varsity jacket on. It all happened so fast. He saw the large angry being staring straight into his eyes and Kurt's legs failed on him and the next thing he knew, he was falling. He was falling endlessly into a dark blurry abyss leading to nowhere. Kurt moved his arms endlessly through the air trying to regain balance when he heard someone say his name. "Kurt" a muffled voice said. Kurt tried to see where the voice was coming from while free falling into nothingness. "Kurt!" the voice came again with some urgency. Kurt could feel his heart pounding_; could it be the beast that was chasing him?_ "Kurt!" it came again.

"Kurt! ... Kurt! Get up!"

Kurt opened his eyes and was glad to see his dad standing beside his bed shaking him awake.

_It was just a dream. It was all just a dream._

"Kurt! Come on! You're gonna be late! We've already put your bags in the car! Today is the day." Burt said with a little sadness in the tone.

Kurt's heart was beating fast, still hung-over from the nightmare he just had but he followed his father's orders anyway.

He got up, got dressed, fixed his hair, went down and got in the car. Kurt started making a mental checklist of the things he might have forgotten and that's when flipped out. Burt was about to lock the door when - "Wait!" Kurt shouted. "What?" Burt replied, alarmed. He ran through the door and up to his room in a flash. He picked up the purple frame sitting beside his bed and cursed himself for forgetting it.

It was a picture of his glee club.

Kurt and Mercedes were comparing outfits, Brittany and Mike were busting out grooves, Rachel and Finn were debating about song choice and Mr. Shuester was sitting next to Tina, trying to convince her that wearing spike studded bracelets aren't very safe during the numbers. A regular day. They were all just goofing off when Principal Figgins came in to take a picture for archives or what not and Kurt asked for a copy a few weeks after and framed it. He kept this picture as a sign of hope, a sign of acceptance. His glee club was like his family; they loved him and cared about him even if he was gay. It didn't really matter. To them, being different wasn't anything to be ashamed of, in fact it's what brings them all Glee Club was his family. Kurt kept that photo to remind him that there will always be people in this cruel mean world that will love him and accept him for who he was; that all hope is not lost.

Kurt ran back down with the frame in hand. "I would have never forgiven myself if I left this." He muttered under his breath. "What was that all abou-" Burt stopped himself when he saw the frame in his son's hands. He locked the door, got in the car and they took off.

* * *

The trip to Dalton was long and quiet. Neither Burt nor his son spoke. Why? There was nothing to say. They both hated the fact that Kurt had to go to some stupid reform school; the fact the Dalton was hours away and the fact that he was going there for something that wasn't his fault. They've been talking about this whole thing for days and days but now that the time has finally come, there was really nothing to be said, no way out.

Hours later, as the car drew closer to the school ground, Kurt's eyes grew bigger.

"Oh wow" Kurt said, Flabbergasted.

The school was thrice as big McKinley and could have been easily mistaken as a suburban take on the white house. The garden was so green, it was as if it was painted on. Every inch of the school was filled with amazing architecture; wherein modern styles clashed with the classic. It looked more like a school for preppy rich boys rather that a holding place for Ohio's most out of shape kids.

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt" Burt said trying to hide the slight fear in his voice.

They parked their car and went inside a building. The halls we're empty. Classes were probably going on_._

After passing through what seemed like thousands of never ending hallways, Burt finally halted in front of two large doors that had a silver plate that read "Head Master's Office" Kurt took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

The Headmaster's name was Mr. Sullivan. Willard Sullivan. He had a kind, even handsome face. His hair was grey with little streaks of black. He was eminent but gentle.

Mr. Sullivan gave an orientation about Kurt's classes, the school's facilities and all that other crap. Kurt was entering the school in the middle of the school year which meant he had to catch up with the lessons and the home works. He also said that he is to be excused from his first class because he was going to use that time to bring his things up to his dorm room and get as settled in as one can in an hour.

"...Have a pleasant stay here in Dalton, Mr. Hummel." Along with a folder of all the things Kurt needed to know and remember, Mr. Sullivan gave them the most reassuring smile he could possibly make. Although based on the tone of his voice and the look on his face, Kurt new that his stay here would be anything but pleasant. He was in a reform school after all.

They left the room and went back to the car to get Kurt's luggage. They stood near the car just in front of Kurt's new school.

"Here you go, son." They looked at each other and forced smiles.

This was it.

Burt had to go. Kurt had to stay. He was miles away from Home, miles away from McKinley; Miles away from the life he knew.

Burt would've wanted to help Kurt settle in, but Mr. Sullivan did say he had about an hour to do so and he'd have to go straight to class right after. Burt pulled his son into a long tight hug and they both tried to stop the tears from falling freely into each other's shoulders.

"I'll miss you dad." Kurt muttered.

"I'll miss you too, Kurt." Burt said.

Finally, they let go of each other and Kurt slowly made his way back to the building.

Burt stared at the ground as he was slowly being filled with the bitter taste of guilt and deep regret. It was harder than He expected; watching his son walk into reform school. But he couldn't do anything to stop it and that was the worst part. He felt terrible.

_Why did I let this happen? How did I let this happen? What could I have done? Kurt doesn't deserve any of this. Kurt doesn't belong here. Kurt is a good kid, He's innocent. I know it._

He looked up and saw Kurt just a few steps away from the door. Kurt turned and mouthed "I love you, Dad.". Burt watched his son take the few steps and disappear through the wooden doors of Dalton Academy Reform School.

Kurt was finally alone. The moment He dreaded the most was finally at hand, He was in a school for bullies, jocks, jerks and worse.

_Did Kurt just enter the dark forest he dreamt of? Was this Dalton the 'dark forest'? _

Kurt wasn't sure of anything. All he knew was that his stay here at Dalton wouldn't a walk in the park; it would be more like a slow crawl through a minefield on a stormy night in the midst of the apocalypse. He took a deep breath and made his way through the labyrinth that was Dalton academy halls to find his new dorm room.

_Kurt Hummel, Welcome to the forest._

* * *

**Sooooooo...****How was it? **

**please review and tell us what you think! please review. please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. :( **

**oh and yeah WARNING this _is _a badboy! blaine fic so there might be angst, mature language and stuff like that. **

**Ennjoooy! :)**

* * *

_I'm supposed to be in front of my locker right now getting my books or possibly sitting through Mrs. Peter's extremely boring World History lectures back in McKinley – but no, I am here in Dalton Academy Reform School for evil mischievous boys my age who just love getting into trouble. Crazy, isn't it? When the out and proud gay kid finally gets tired of his daily dose of slushies, locker shoves and downright bullying decides to stand up for who he is and what he believes in, he gets dumped into a place like this. Unfair. You can hide all you want from the pain and from the hate; but if you just keep hiding forever; sooner or later it will find you. and I guess that's why I'm here. I've been hiding for so long under my blanket of fear just so I could avoid trouble and confrontation – acting like a gigantic wimp. And guess what? Trouble found_ me.

Kurt didn't know exactly where his feet were leading him but he followed anyway. He felt like he just walked into a more rugged version of the white house. There were portraits of very significant looking people on the walls, complete with the white wigs, uniforms and of course the look of accomplishment and power twinkling from their eyes. Kurt finally withdrew his attention from his surroundings and instead focused on finding his room. Kurt scanned through the folder Mr. Sullivan handed to him as he wandered unknowingly into Dalton's West wing.

A little key was inserted near the left flap of the folder, Kurt could almost make out the number 27 engraved lightly on the key. He browsed through more papers to make sure where he was headed. "Room 27, West wing." Kurt read aloud, "Where the hell is that?"

"Down the hall to the right. Just past the portrait of that old guy with the fcked up goatee." Answered someone from behind.

"Im Sorry?" Kurt turned and saw a slender boy with light brown wavy hair who was almost as tall as him. He was wearing plain jeans and skate shoes. Wrapping his slim body was a purple sweatshirt and on it was a logo of what seemed to be a Spartan or a gladiator of some kind. He was wearing an expression Kurt couldn't read but he thought the boy was rather peculiar.

"This is the West wing; We are in the West wing. Go straight down the hall, look mister-fcked-up-goatee then turn right. Your magical dorm room awaits." He said with matching hand gestures to emphasize the word 'magical'.

"Um.. Thanks?" Kurt answered

"Sure thing. Welcome to Hell, Noob. Have a pleasant stay" The boy chuckled and left.

_Well that was an odd welcome. _Kurt nodded and turned to find his room. He looked back and the boy was gone. _Weird, he appeared and disappeared out of nowhere... How odd._ Kurt pushed the thought away and focused on finding his 'magical dorm room'. He went down the hall the boy pointed to and sure enough, there was a portrait of a man with the weirdest goatee he's ever seen. He turned right and- Jackpot! He was finally there! Kurt was staring down a row of dorm rooms, Odd numbered ones on the left and even numbered ones on the right. He walked past a few doors then he reached his room. Sure enough, the number 27 was engraved on the dark wooden door between door 25 and 29. _Here goes._ He pushed and turned his key, opened the door and dragged his bags in.

"Wow." Kurt said, astonished. "Just- wow."

If on the outside Dalton was jaw-droppingly beautiful, then Dalton from the inside wasn't going to disappoint. The beds and the furniture were the old classic wooden kind but it looked modern and stylish at the same time. The room was pretty spacey and the ceiling went up rather high for a dorm room but neither than that it was a pretty simple double bedroom. On his left side, was a made up bed and a bedside table which he guessed to be his. He had a fairly sized closet a few steps away from his bed and a small study table to its side which had Kurt's books sitting on top of it. He rolled his bags over to his bedside and glanced over to his roommate's side of the room. His wall was covered with posters of bands, sports teams, skateboards and other things Kurt really didn't bother to look closely at. There were clothes lightly scattered around his roommate's side, along with some books, CDs and what looked like unfinished homework.

_Well this ought to be interesting. _Kurt thought, still looking over to the other side of the room. _If Finn, Puck and Sam decided to share an apartment of some kind, I bet it'd look exactly like this._

* * *

_Krrrrriiiiinnnngggg! _A muffled sound of a school bell echoed in his room and suddenly Kurt remembered he only had an hour (now probably less)to get settled. He glanced at his watch and found out he had less than 30 minutes to get ready. He opened his suitcase and quickly got his messenger bag which he filled with his new school books, notebooks, the folder Mr. Sullivan gave him and a few other crap he might need. He also grabbed a navy blue cardigan and wore it over his cream-colored collar top to hide the fancy embroidered pattern on its sides. It _was_ his first day in reform school after all; and He didn't want to attract too much attention with his embroidered top. Cause that's just how high school is, you know? Your appearance tells everything about you. And Kurt didn't want the student body getting ideas or impressions that might get him into trouble.

He kicked his suitcase to the side of his bed and went out his room. He checked the folder and learned that he was supposed to be in his World Literature class in less than 20 minutes so he fled the West Wing off to his first class. Thankfully, this time Kurt didn't get all too lost. He slightly remembered his way back to the mail building, making a few wrong turns but still managed to find his way to the right classroom. _Lucky._ He stepped in and found himself in a room of an odd mix of boys. Some looked angry, some looked extremely eager to leave even if the class hasn't even started, some looked high, and some still looked sleepy. He took a seat in front of the class, far from the creepier bunch of kids at the back and as if on cue, the bell rang and in came a skinny semi-bald man around his mid thirties with a pair of specs sitting right on the bridge of his nose. He wore a dark blue collared t-shirt with a brown vest on top and a forced enthusiastic smile.

"Good Morning, Boys." He said. "I am Mr. Rendell and the only reason I said that is because I've been informed that we have a new student, Mr. Hume-mel? Hoommel?"

"Um.. It's actually Hummel, Sir."

"Right.. right.. Well, Mr. Hummel, care to stand in front of the class and introduce yourself?" Mr. Rendell said as Kurt slowly stood up and faced the class.

"Um.. Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel." The class didn't react.

" and where are you from, Kurt Hummel?" said Mr. Rendell.

"Um.. I live in Ohio ... and studied in McKinley High School." Kurt shifted, given poker faces by everyone.

"Okay thank you Kurt Hummel of Ohio." said Mr. Rendell, as he ushered Kurt back to his seat and went on with their lesson. This happened to all his classes, it was almost like a routine. Kurt didn't get lost on his way to his classes because they were all situated in the same building. The lessons weren't all too hard. Aside from a few subjects, they we're actually two lessons behind the ones he had in McKinley and his schedule was way lighter than the one he used to have. He had only 5 classes a day, 15 minutes of recess and 45 minutes of lunch.

"The day is going smoother than expected." Kurt said to himself, not at all aware that this would change later that Lunch.

* * *

Lunch time.

Kurt sat himself on an empty table on the farthest end of the hall. He was served this weird soup thing with some kind of half-cooked beans and over-ripe sweet potatoes floating in it. It literally smelled like shit so Kurt didn't even bother sticking a spoonful into his mouth. Kurt poked at the odd soup as he sat there observing the kids thrown in there. It was just like McKinley except that they were all dudes and that half of them looked creepy, suspicious and downright dangerous. Just like a regular high school, there we're the nerds, the hippies, the rockers, the skaters, the jocks and the preppies. Kurt's low-profile plan was almost perfect but that changed when he saw the cafeterias doors swing wide open. The whole mess hall fell silent. A few seconds later, a group of 3 guys (Kurt couldn't really see their faces) in worn out looking leather jackets strutted in, making the room feel dense. Nobody spoke a word. It was so quiet, Kurt was starting to think they all stopped breathing. He couldn't clearly see their faces but He knew that they must be them; they must be the top dogs, they must be the biggest of biggest jackasses around here. Kurt looked around and realized that all the eyes that weren't look at the jackasses strutting in, were affixed on him like he was a goner. Confusion struck him. _Why the hell are they all looking at me?_

"Move-your-ass" mouthed a familiar face from the other table. It was the guy he met along the corridor, who gave him directions to his dorm.

"What?" He mouthed back, completely confused.

"Get-out-of-their-table." He answered, looking dead serious. And that's when he understood what was going on. He was on their table. _Shit. _

He quickly grabbed his bag and carried his tray with the crap they call soup. He stood and walked away just a few seconds before the leather folks reached their territory. Kurt returned his tray and walked out of the cafeteria as fast as his feet could take him. He felt like he just dodged a bullet back there, he didn't know what those guys were capable of and he surely didn't want to find out.

Feeling almost panicked, Kurt went up to the highest floor (which was the third floor) to find his next class when he accidentally wound up into this small corridor and on the end of it was a stain glass door with a floral design. _That's pretty random, _Kurt thought. _A stain glass door with a flower imprint in the middle of a reform school? _Curious, He approached and pushed the door and found a hidden garden on the rooftop. It was one of the most beautiful things Kurt has ever seen! There were blue flowers, pink flowers, red flowers, yellow flowers and plants everywhere. It was amazing. Canopying the verdure was an astonishing glass roof encasing the terrace. And in the middle of this all was a white bench and a little table sitting next to it. Kurt sat there admiring the hidden Eden he just found. He sat there, breathing in the fresh air, thinking deeply. He wanted to sit there the whole day and just let everything go but then _- Krrrrrriiiiiiiinggggggg! _the bell rung and Kurt took one more glance at his new sanctuary, promised himself to comeback and ran to his next class clutching his shoulder bag.

* * *

**There you go, folks! Chapter three! Hope you like it! :) For those who reviewed thank you sooooooo much! If i could give you all hugs gaah i would! :) *hugs* Please please review and tell me what you think about the story so far! Thanks so much for reading! It means alot :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay first of all. I am really really really sorry for this late update. I cannot stress enough how sorry I am. I've been done with this chapter weeks ago but I never had time to finalize and post this because of all the school work, family stuff and because time management was never my friend. I actually planned on posting it sooner but then we had this hectic rehearsal for this short play we're doing in school and because this one particular teacher (who i am not going to mention) is bombarding us with school work like its freaking world war I. **

**oh thanks for the story alerts, the reviews and the favorites... It means the world to me. :)**

**So anyway here's the fourth chapter of A Beautiful Mess.. Hope you like it!**

**WARNING: Mature language, angst and possibly violence in future chapters.**

* * *

Kurt pressed his hand against his grumbling stomach as he walked towards the mess hall.

He walked in and it was a ghost town. Kurt _was_ an hour and a half early for dinner but he couldn't stand it. The little guy in his stomach was stomping around his belly demanding to be fed. He planned to go straight to his room right after to finally get settled in. He walked up over to the station where he found one of the lunch ladies drying plates. "Um...Hi, Excuse me." Kurt tried to get her attention, "Do you by any chance have anything I can eat? I mean if it isn't a burden to you then I'm pretty sure I can just wait for dinner but if you do then maybe I-" Kurt was interrupted. "Im sorry could say that a tad bit slower deary?" said the lunch lady, looking up. She had a pale beautiful face altered by senescence, A face etched with wrinkles and laugh lines running around her kind eyes, a pair round specs sat on the bride of her freckled nose and her grey hair was neatly bunned.

"I was wondering if I could grab an early dinner?" Kurt Enunciated. "If it isn't a burden, I mean."

"Oh Dinner! It's dinner time already? Where are all the students?" She said, rubbing her lenses as to see clearly.

"Its not Dinner time yet, no. I was just wondering if there was anything I can have? Cause I just got here and I still have to unpack and I kinda skipped out on my lunch earlier."

"Oh no no no." She said, pointing at Kurt. "Young growing boys like you should never skip out on meals! It's not good for you!" She kind of reminded Kurt of his grandmother, The way she cared do dearly about him. She disappeared behind a kitchen door and arrived with a brown sandwich bag in hand. She gave him the bag and gave him a short lecture about not to skip meals and the right amount of nutrition he needed and all that. Kurt thanked the lady and made his way to his room.

Opposite of the Mess Hall, the corridors were filled. He was walking in an unfamiliar setting. The noise all the guys were making filled the halls like the smell of dinner being cooked. It felt so different from McKinley; there were no girls, no cat fights, no cheerio uniforms and definitely nobody breaking into song. But one thing stayed constant – stupid High School's social stratification. It seemed like the more tattoos, scars, bruises and muscles you had, the higher you ranked in the social pyramid here – meaning Kurt was at the very bottom. The last thing Kurt wanted was to get noticed. He was tired, He was hungry and He needed a warm bath. Kurt hung his head low as he made his way back to his dorm. When he finally got in his room, he closed the door behind him and put down his shoulder bag. When he finished devouring his sandwich, he started unpacking his things and planning out his weekly schedule. He found that his schedule here was way more relaxed than the one he had in McKinley which was quite relieving. Moments later a brown haired boy swung the door open.

"I win this time Clyde, Pay up." The boy held his hand out at someone outside. "Whatever, I'm winning these twenty bucks back." Said the guys who must've been Clyde, stuffing money into his roommate's hand. "You wish" He said, sticking out his tongue at him before stuffing the money in his pocket and closing the door behind him.

He chuckled victoriously as paced toward his bed, not noticing Kurt. He sat on his bed, threw his backpack lazily on the floor and finally noticed the figure on the other side of his room. "Oh hi" He said, looking at the boy who was glaring back at him from the other side of the room."You must be the new guy."

"That's me." Kurt smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

He walked over to Kurt's side and extended his hand. "I'm Rodger, Rodger Taylor. You can call me Rodge."

Kurt shook his hand and smiled. "Kurt Hummel."

Rodger had wavy light brown hair that stood up as if he just got out of bed but in a way it worked for him. He had dark brown piercing eyes, a black earring on his left ear and a voracious smile that was quite familiar to Kurt but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He wore a blue baseball shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and red sneakers.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Welcome to 27 West Wing, Dalton Academy Reform School!" He said before returning to his side of the room "So how was your first day in Dalton?"

"Fine...I guess. I'm just trying getting used to the people, the schedule, the maze-like hallways... "

"No shit, I got lost eleven times on my first day and I still do sometimes." Rodger laughed, "So, where you from?"

"Well... I live in Ohio and I study in McKinley High School – well, _studied_ that is. And you?" Kurt asked, casually starting a conversation.

"Well I'm from Brooklyn, originally." Kurt's eyes widened at this. "There I studied at Beaufort Executive then we moved here two years ago where I started my sophomore year in some school not far from here, then right in the middle of that year, I get my ass kicked here. Amazing right?"

"More like horrific. From some executive school in Brooklyn to this Reform school in the outskirts of Ohio? Whoa." Kurt was overwhelmed. He was talking to an actual New Yorker, An actual pure-breed New Yorker. _No Way._

"Yup, that's the tragic story of my life." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've dreamt of going to New York since I was like 4 and you've lived there ever since you moved here two years ago so your life isn't _that _tragic. Plus, you studied in an Executive school." Kurt pointed out.

"Well Yeah, I'm still madly in love with New York and all but it gets pretty rough out there in the big apple. And studying in Beaufort wasn't fun either. Everybody expects the best from you and sometimes you just can't give it to them, you just can't."

Kurt thought Rodger was going to be all emotional and touchy when he said this but instead he seemed very nonchalant about the whole thing, like it didn't bother him at all. Kurt just stared at him nodding his head. Rodger obviously came from a wealthy family and was obviously pretty smart. Kurt had read about of the best schools in New York - and Beaufort Executive was one of them. This school was said to be of the most advanced ones in the country. The only thing is that it was really really pricey and even if you could afford it, you'd be lucky to have passed the entrance test because the questions on it were so advanced that most of the kids who take it flunked it or nearly passed it. He started feeling really bad for Rodger, He had so much...and now he's here.

"I've read about Beaufort online a few times... I heard its some sort of perfect class-a school. I've even got a few brochures back at home, it looks amazing." Kurt said.

Rodger laughed, "More like too good to be true. They always make it look like some sort of heaven but really...it's insane."

"So you like it better here then?"

"Daltons alright, I guess. I just miss the danger-prone streets of the city, the daringly fast cars, the crappy Chinese food and even the crowded subway" Rodger said as he walked to his closet to get his jacket, "So...anyway Dinner?"

"No thanks, I'm filled." Kurt said motioning to the empty sandwich bag sitting on his table.

"Ok, Oh and if you're wondering, the bathroom is the 2nd to the left. We share it with room 28. I spent hours looking for it on my first day so yup you're welcome." He winked and left the room.

"Wow." Kurt couldn't believe how smooth this was going. He had to admit it, his roommate was pretty cool. He wasn't a big jerk like He thought he would be, nor was he the creepy type that covered themselves in tattoos and looked like they were hiding a gun under their jacket (Which was major good news for Kurt).

Kurt then got his things and followed his new roommate's instructions and had the soothing warm bath he deserved. Although he preferred his own bathroom, he was pretty contented with this one; I mean he thought they'd have this common bathroom like shower room in the boy's lockers in McKinley but instead they had this legit bathroom shared with another room. After what seemed to be the best bath ever he went back to his room, went through his nightly regimen and had his well needed sleep.

* * *

_Krrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn nggggggg! _Kurt opened his eyes to this and woke up. Rodger wasn't there but his backpack was still lying on the floor where he dropped it the night before. Kurt pulled on his favorite pair of jeans and a white top that tempted him to put a scarf that would match it but he instead just put on a blue jacket. He was slipping on his suede shoes when his roommate came in. "Mornin' roomie!" He said picking his bag up. "Looks like you had a good long sleep eh?"

"not nearly enough though." He nodded rubbing his eyes.

"Ahh sleep, such a wonderful thing! Too bad that's all the sleep you get. Boo hoo." He teased, making baby faces at him.

"Haha very funny." Said Kurt.

"Not a morning person, I see. Let's go get you some breakfast, come on." Kurt stood up sleepily and walked to the mess hall with his new roommate.

They got to the mess hall and Rodger led Kurt to their table. With them sat a boy with dark black hair that topped his pale white face. He had a few scars on his face that were fading but were still clear enough for Kurt to see. The scars on his face made Kurt curious as he tried not to stare at them. The boy wore a pair of broken glasses that he taped together right at the middle.

"Kurt, This is Alan. Alan, This is my new roommate, Kurt. " Said Rodger, giving Alan a punch.

"Hey"

"Hey Kurt, Have a seat." Alan said making space for their new friend.

As Kurt sat, another boy joined the table; it was the boy who helped him find his way to his dorm room yesterday! "...And Kurt, this is Leo, My admittedly insane brother." Leo pretended to straighten his invisible coat and tie, put on his best James Bond face, extended a hand and said "The names, Taylor..._Leo Taylor_." Leo smiled and Kurt finally understood why Rodger looked so familiar to him at first, He had the same untamed smile Leo made when he helped Kurt find his room the day before.

"Hello..._Leo Taylor._ I am Hummel... _Kurt Hummel_." Kurt said, imitating Leo's terrible James Bond impression and shaking his hand. The younger boy laughed and said "There is only room for one bad James Bond impression Mr. Kurt Hummel, and I believe that room is for me" Leo laughed, "Just kidding, Welcome to the table, Dude."

Breakfast. (which this time was thankfully scrambled eggs and sausages)

Kurt sat with his new friends-Rodger, Leo and Alan. It felt so much better sitting with this group that made him at least feel welcome rather than sitting alone. It made the whole situation seem less intimidating as it was the day before, especially since the leather jacket guys weren't there. Leo was 2 years younger that Rodger and was very chatty and was very jumpy - He always made large hand gestures when he talked and when he wasn't, his hands would always be fiddling on loose threads on his jacket or absolutely anything he can get a hold of. Alan, just like Rodger, was a senior. He was from Chicago and was sent here a year ago for some reason that Kurt didn't have to courage to ask. They spent all morning talking about each other and trying to get to know Kurt a little bit more.

After devouring their breakfast and saying random things about themselves the four stood as the bell rang. The boys stood, grabbed their bags and left the dinning hall. "Oh crap." Kurt said, when realization caught up with him.

"Whats wrong?" Rodger said.

"I left my bag back in the room and I have no clue where my next class is." Kurt said panicking lightly.

"Advanced Physics right? Its on the Third floor right in front of a water fountain."

"Oh god. Thank you so much. See you later." Kurt said as he swam through the full corridors in search of his bag.

He ran as fast as his feet could take him back to his dorm room where he found his bag sitting on his desk. He grabbed it, ran to his first class and prayed to grilled cheesus he won't be late.

But Grilled Cheesus let him down; He was s good 5 minutes late for class. Kurt got back to the building breathing deeply and his clothing sticking to his skin. The halls we're back to its ghost town state and once again turned itself into a labyrinth. Kurt fluttered around in search of a water fountain- the one his roommate told him about. When he finally found it, he composed himself and opened the door.

"You don't fucking know me." Was the first thing he heard. A dark haired boy was standing in the middle of the class, making the room dangerously silent as he gave the teacher a piercing taunting glare. Nobody in the room even noticed Kurt come in cause all their eyes were watching the boy and the teacher, waiting for one of them to make a move. "Stop acting like you do. You have no fucking idea who the hell I am." The teacher didn't talk, nor did show any emotion on his face, He just simply stood there looking at the boy expectantly.

"Fuck this." The boy finally said, grabbing his bag and making his way towards the door. Kurt took a glance at the boy as he passed him; he saw a purple bruise appearing near his cheekbone hiding underneath his messy dark locks. Kurt looked away before the boy could notice him

"Come in, take a seat" The teacher said to Kurt when the boy finally left. Kurt did as he said and sat quietly during the lecture. The teacher continued his lecture while the whole class sat uneasy and awkwardly the whole time. Kurt just sat there and let his mind take over. _who was this boy?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please please please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5.**

**I know its super duper kajuper fluper late, thus I apologize.**

**But anyway since i have the chance, i would like to take this moment to share something to you guys. **

**(if you really don't bother reading this part well you can just skip right ahead to the story:) ) **

**I just arrived back home about 2 months ago from the USA! *yay level up!* We went to Chicago to visit family (and i got to watch Team Starkid's ****_Airport For Birds_**** Live and ****_The Book of Mormon_**** which blew my freaking brains out btw), We went to Washington, DC (where i got to see the white house. booyeah) and Last but not least we went to New York (cue emotional twirling). Yes, New York City. I fell completely head over heels for it. I was so close to tying myself to a bench in central park cause i seriously didn't want to leave. We watched ****_Wicked_**** and we went to this Harry Potter Exhibition where they had real props from the movie displayed before our very insane fan girl eyes. So yes, that's a very very sketchy brief account of my trip. Im so thankful and im so blessed. and if you just took a minute from your life reading this little rant of mine, Thank you too!**

**so without further ado, I present to you chapter 5.**

* * *

"Now before I dismiss you, be reminded that an essay with no less than 800 words about what you learned about today will be submitted to me next meeting." Everyone let out a deep groan before the bell rang and everyone dispersed into the corridors. He once again held his head low, in the hopes of being as invisible as possible. The halls we're filled with rowdy dirty-mouthed scums who, to Kurt's utter disliking, kept shoving and pushing each other for what seemed to be their definition of fun. '...it's like being trapped in a building full of the football team on steroids.' Kurt thought to himself. But not all of them were large ass kicking Neanderthals; Some were just your average teenage boys, and there were even scrawny frail guys who looked as out of place as Kurt did.

After class, Kurt made his way to the Mess Hall and got in line. For that day's dinner they served corn and peas, a slice of bread, an orange and something that tried really hard to look like a lasagne. "There you go, Deary." Said the lunch lady as Kurt nodded to thank her and turned. He scanned the room for an empty table. He found one and started walking toward it when "Ey Kurt, Over here!" Rodger was waving at Him from their table.

"Where were you going?" Rodger said curiously as Kurt sat next to him.

" I- um – uh." Kurt mumbled. The truth was, Kurt felt like the guys didn't want him around. Cause Before the whole Glee club thing started, He honestly never had that clique or that 'group' to sit with back in McKinley. He barely even had a friend. He talked to a few people, shared a class with some, tutored a few freshmen but never a friend. He usually just sat alone because everyone made him feel like a nobody, an outcast, a reject. And because it's been like that ever since, He started to believe them. Now why the heck would these guys be any different?

Rodger saw the look on Kurt's face and said "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I – uh – I just had a lot of things in my head, that's all." Kurt answered.

"Well, If you need anything we're here for you okay?" Alan crooned. "Anything" Rodger added. "Okay." Kurt smiled, They _were_ different.

He started picking on corn and peas when Leo dashes to the table looking as jumpy as ever. "Guess who just got a C- on his paper?" He blurted.

"Who?" The boys said, deciding to play along.

"ME!" Leo exclaimed, pointing to himself as he jumped up and down.

"Congrats lil' bro. You did it." Rodger said. Leo then stood up straight and started making a speech about how he accepts his position as the "President of the world". They all started laughing and joking about what would go wrong if Leo really did become President of the world as they ate their dinner. Kurt made a mental note that if Leo did become the "President of the world" he would pack up his bags, buy a cat and take the next shuttle to mars.

Minutes flew by and by then most of students have already gone back to their dorms. The four boys stood up decided to call it a day. Kurt picked up his tray and as he was walking towards the tray station, a figure walked by him, hitting the tray and nearly causing Kurt to fall to the ground. "Watch where you're fucking going." The boy fumed and raised his fists. Kurt swore he felt his heart stop when the boy turned around and his brown flaming eyes met Kurt's. It was the guy from his class. Kurt recognized the unruly mop of hair, the anger in his voice and the painful bruise on his face. He wore a leather jacket and a plain v-neck inside. Kurt realized that this guy was one of those who owned the table he sat on the first day. Kurt felt a shock of fear, danger and something else bolt down his spine as the boy's eyes pierced into his own like newly honed daggers.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there and I-"

"just fucking forget about it." The boy turned his back on Kurt, lowered his fists and walked out of the mess hall, leaving the air in the mess hall dangerously thin. Alan, Leo and Rodger had already left and the few students who saw what happened kept their eyes on Kurt. He stood there, nearly frozen. He waited. He waited until he could feel his heart beat in his chest again. He waited till he found his breath. He waited till the mess hall was almost empty. He waited till the coast was clear. He waited.

When he finally got to the room, he found Rodger fast asleep. He took off his shoes, took a deep breath and buried his face into his pillow.

The next morning he woke up early, took a bath and got dressed. Rodger said that he was going to wait for Kurt to get back that night but he fell asleep. Kurt started to stew over whether he should tell his roommate about the encounter or not. But he ignored the will, thinking that the more he pretends it never happened the faster he will forget about it.

Kurt got in and out of his classes as quickly as he could; always staying in close range with either his new friends or a teacher. He couldn't get over the spine tingling feeling he got when the curly headed boy looked at him. His eyes were so full of anger and rage that Kurt could almost feel his pain; as if His eyes told a story. And as much as Kurt would deny it, it was like he wanted to hear that story; but he knew better.

* * *

Days passed and with the help of his new friends, Kurt was growing slowly accustomed to the ways of Dalton. It's been a few days since that little incident in the mess hall but Kurt was slowly forgetting about it. Rodger showed him their library which was filled with old and new books that were obviously neglected and ignored. Then he showed him court, where most of the guys spent their time playing basketball and occasionally playing their very very dangerous version dodge ball. Rodger told Kurt that he would rarely go to the court because the games would usually end with someone getting hurt or an all out Losers vs. Winners Armageddon rough house. While Kurt observed the on goings in the court; he caught a glimpse of the curly headed boy in the side of the court, walking toward the very edge of the fences. He looked around as if checking if anyone was looking and walked behind this bushy area. Then Rodger pulled Kurt out of focus.

"Okay so last on our tour is my favourite place." Rodger waved his hands like a magician and said "- The cove."

" The cove? Whats the cove?" Kurt laughed, imitating his roommates funny hand gestures.

"You'll see." Rodger smiled, walking back inside the building.

Kurt glanced again at the spot he saw the curly headed boy but he was gone; Nowhere to be seen. He walked in and followed Rodger, telling himself to ignore what he saw and telling himself that he was just imagining things.

"So basically this is where I spend most of my time." Rodger pushed open a huge door and a large shady green area with concrete pavements, benches, lampposts and railings came to view.

" They built this place cause some of the contributors believed that open areas, going on walks, nature, fresh air and shit like that are therapeutic or whatever. Some come here to just walk and think, some bring their guitars, sit in a circle and sing like hippies starting a revolution." Rodger pointed to a group of boys singing and playing. "but me, I come here to skate." Said Rodger as he pulled out a grey beanie from his pocket and fixing it on his head, leaving a few strands of his gracefully unruly brown hair sticking out at the front.

"You skate?"

"Yeah. I've been skating since I was 11; fractured a few bones because of it." He laughed as if fracturing a bone was a funny thing. Then from a few feet away Kurt saw a few guys with their skateboards doing tricks on a railing. "Is that Leo?" Kurt pointed out at the boy who was currently attempting to jump over the railing on his board. Rodger nodded, before calling out his brother. Leo approached the two, holding two boards. "Hey Kurt, did you see me? I was totally shredding that." Leo said proudly, giving one of the two the boards he was holding to Rodger.

"You looked like a whale trying to climb a tree, Leo." Rodger teased, as he rejected the board.

"Jeez bro, Im working on it." Said Leo before noticing the declined board, "You're not skating?"

"Well I can't just ditch Kurt, now can I lil' bro? That would be rude" said the older boy to Leo as if talking to a 3 year old. Leo rolled his eyes at Rodger and faced Kurt.

"You skate, Kurt?" said Leo.

"Do I look like I do?" Kurt said sarcastically, making both of the Taylor boys laugh. "But don't worry about me, Rodger. Go ahead. I got tons of homework anyway."

"You sure?" said Rodger after Leo made a comment about 'shitloads of homework'.

"Yeah yeah of course."

"Awesome. See ya later Kurt." Said the older Taylor as he and his brother skated away.

Kurt walked back into the school and felt the load of his homework from his messenger bag. He sighed upon the work he had to do until and idea popped in his head. Kurt made his way to the third floor, into a small corridor and pushed open a stained glass door. The late November breeze hit him and smile ran across his face. He was back in his little Eden, his own 'secret garden'. This place reminded him a lot of his mom when she was still alive. He remembered how she would always point out the different flowers to Kurt every time they would go on road trips to the country. He remembered how she would pick up the fallen flowers and put them in her little scrapbook and press them into the pages. He remembered how she dreamed of putting up her own garden filled with all the flowers from her little scrapbook and He remembered how that warm smile that appeared on her face every time she talked about her dream garden. That's why Kurt had always had a soft spot for gardens and flowers. He felt so calm, so safe, as if he was home. He sat down on the white bench and pulled out his homework. He sat down and finished everything with a calm heart and a calm mind.

* * *

**Hi Its me again! Hows the story so far? Please leave a Review if you wish! **

**Have a nice day:)**


End file.
